Tortoise
by YuraLa
Summary: Sejak kedatangan gadis itu di rumahnya ah ralat bahkan sejak sebelum gadis itu datangpun Uchiha Sasuke telah tak menyukai gadis itu,sangat. merebut perhatian seluruh keluarganya bahkan kakaknya dan itu menambah poin plus untuk semakin tak menyukai gadis itu. Haruno Sakura.
1. Chapter 1

**Tortoise**  
 **.**  
 **A NARUTO FanFiction**  
 **With standart disclaimer applied**  
 **Alternative Universe (AU) ll Out of Character (OoC) ll Typo ll DLDR! ll Etc.**  
 **.**  
 **Uchiha Sasuke x Haruno Sakura**  
 **Teens + (T+)**  
 **Drama ll Romance ll Hurt/Comfort**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **Enjoy!**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

* * *

"Selamat datang di kediaman Uchiha, Sakura-chan" gadis berhelaian merah muda itu menatap ke arah keempat keluarga itu, dia baru saja sampai dan dua buah senyum hangat itu menyambutnya.

"Eng... ano... eto... Yoroshiku, Uchiha-san," jari telunjuk Sakura menggaruk salah satu sisi dagunya sembari memasang senyum simpul pada keluarga itu.

Sosok wanita Uchiha itu hanya tersenyum memaklumi keadaan Sakura.

"Sa... Sasuke-kun, bisakah kau antar barang barang Sakura-chan ke kamarnya?" Delikan tak suka tertuju pada Sakura saat kalimat itu terucap dari ibunya.

"Hn," hanya gumaman tak jelas yang dikeluarkan sosok bungsu Uchiha itu, kedua orang tuanya dan kakaknya telah masuk bersama gadis yang mungkin akan lama tinggal di rumahnya ini.

* * *

Haruno Sakura, memiliki penyakit yang membuatnya tampak lamban dari orang biasa meski begitu dia gadis yang cerdas. Kedua orang tuanya yang tahu akan keadaannya memutuskan agar Sakura home schooling. Selama sembilan tahun ini dia selalu sekolah di rumah dan saat memasuki masa sekolah menengah ke atas, kedua orang tuanya harus pergi ke luar kota untuk urusan bisnis tentunya keduanya tak boleh meninggalkan Sakura namun keduanya juga tak dapat membawa gadis itu.  
Akhirnya keduanya sepakat untuk menitipkannya pada teman lama mereka yang tinggal di luar kota. Keluarga Uchiha.

Itu yang Sasuke simpulkan, terlalu berbelit belit memang tapi, ah tak perlu membahasnya.

Sasuke merasa tak menyukai gadis itu bahkan sebelum gadis itu datang sekalipun, dia tampak seperti... ah, sangat menyebalkan ketika mengingat hal itu.

Ibunya bahkan menyiapkan kamar bernuansa sewarna rambut gadia itu sebulan sebelum gadis itu datang dan Sasuke tak menyukainya.

Dan ayahnya seperti tak masalah saat melihat kamar yang bagi Sasuke nampak berlebihan.

Dan tentunya Kakaknya. Uchiha Itachi. Dia tampak tersenyum senang tidur hingga kedatangan gadis itu.

Seberapa menarik gadis itu sebenarnya? Sasuke tak mengerti apa yang dipikirkan oleh semua orang di rumahnya dan itu menambah poin plus untuk Sasuke yang semakin tak menyukai gadis itu.

* * *

Sakura tampak mengerutkan dahinya saat melihat berbagai hidangan makan malam yang ada di atas meja makan keluarga Uchiha.

Uchiha Mikoto menghentikan suapan makanannya, "Kenapa belum makan, Sakura-chan?" Tanyanya, Sakura mendongak menatap Mikoto sembari tersenyum simpul dan saat dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu semangkuk sup ayam yang terlihat masih mengepulkan uap panasnya berada di depan Sakura.

"Kata Sasori kau suka ini, bagaimana?" Kedua sisi wajah Sakura tampak merona tipis.

"Eto... arigatou, Uchiha-san," Sakura kembali menunjukkan senyum simpulnya, Itachi hanya tersenyum maklum.

Dia mengerti keadaan gadis itu dari segala hal yang di dengarmya dari temannya yang merupakan tetangga gadis itu.

'Dia selalu kesulitan untuk memilih lauk makan malamnya dan pada akhirnya pilihannya akan berakhir pada sup ayam kesukaannya jika tak ada yang mengambilkan lauk untuknya.' Tersenyum simpul saat masih mengingat apa yang dikatakan Sasori padanya.

"Panggil saja Itachi-nii," Ujar Itachi dan Sakura tersenyum simpul.

"Un... Itachi-nii," Sakura kembali melemparkan senyum simpul dan itu nampak manis bagi ketiga Uchiha dari empat yang ada di ruang itu.

"Ah, aku jadi ingin anak manis sepertimu, Sakura-chan," ujar Mikoto.

Uchiha Sasuke tampak mengeratkan pegangan sendok di tangan kanannya. Dia semakin dan sangat tak menyukai gadis itu.

'Cih, tukang cari perhatian.

* * *

"Kulihat kau tak terlalu menyukainya, kenapa?" Sasuke menatap malas kakaknya, dia tak ingin membicarakan gadis itu. Sama sekali.

"Hn," hanya gumaman tak jelas sebagai tanggapannya, Itachi menghela napas.

"Baiklah, tak masalah jika kau tak ingin mengatakannya, Sasuke. Tapi, kuharap kau tak membencinya," Itachi memberi senyum lebar sebelum dia keluar dari kamar adiknya itu.

'Tak membencinya? Cih.'

Sasuke bangkit dari ranjangnya dan menuju balkon kamarnya.

"Wah, apa kau suka melukis Sakura-chan? Lukisanmu bagus sekali," dapat didengarnya suara Itachi dari ruangan di sebelahnya, kamar gadis itu.

"Eng... eto... sou desu," cih, Sasuke tak menyukai suara itu.

Kedua manik hitam miliknya memandang sinis ke arah bayangan kedua orang itu.

'Kenapa harus satu sekolah dengan gadis merepotkan sepertinya? Ck, menyebalkan.'

Kembali masuk ke kamarnya dan mengunci pintu balkonnya lalu mematikan lampu kamarnya untuk tidur.

* * *

"Eng... apa lagi yang harus ku bawa?" Sakura memandang gusar ke arah isi tas miliknya dan terus mencoba berpikir terus apa yang belum dibawanya, dia tak ingin mengacaukan hari pertamanya Sekolah setelah sembilan tahun dia bersekolah di rumahnya.

Sasuke baru saja keluar dari kamarnya dan memandang gadis itu dari luar kamar gadis itu karena pintu yang terbuka.

"Sasuke-kun, nanti berangkatlah bersama Sakura," kedua maniknya bergulir ke arah ibunya.

"Hn, aku tak mau. Terlalu lambat, aku bisa telat," Sasuke langsung menuruni tangga dan pergi ke garasi tanpa menghiraukan panggilan ibunya.

Sakura menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak, dia dapat mendengar dengan jelas ucapan bungsu Uchiha itu.

Sebuah tepukan di bahunya membuatnya menoleh ke arah orang yang menepuknya. Dapat dilihatnya sosok sulung Uchiha yang tersenyum padanya.

"Biar kubantu, apa yang belum kau bereskan?" Sakura tersenyum simpul seperti yang biasa dilakukannya.

* * *

"Ano... eto... atashi... Haruno Sakura desu, yoroshiku," dapat Sakura dengar, dengan sanfat jelas cekikikan kecil dan tatapan merendah kepadanya dari beberapa gadis di sana. Namun senyum simpul tetap Sakura berikan pada seluruh orang di kelasnya. Ini hari pertamanya sekolah sekaligus hari pertamanya sebagai murid baru di sekolah menengah atas.

Dia merasa beruntung karena sekelas dengan si bungsu Uchiha karena tak ada yang dikenalnya di sini selain pemuda itu.

Sasuke sendiri memandang tak suka, dia harus satu sekolah dengan gadis itu di hari pertamanya sebagai murid sekolah menengah atas dan sekarang dia harus satu kelas selama satu tahun ke depan. Cih, ini semua membuatnya muak.

* * *

Sakura memandang seluruh sisi kelas saat ini, jam istirahat baru saja berlangsung dan sekarang dapat dilihat olehnya setiap murid di kelasnya telah berbincang bincang dengan yang lainnya, senyum simpul yang tipis terpatri di wajahnya.

Dia telah menduga tentang hal ini dan itu membuatnya mengerti tentang suatu hal, merasa teringat sesuatu kedua manik hijau daun bergulir ke sekeliling isi kelas namun dia tak menemukan sosok itu, sosok bungsu Uchiha. Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

Berjalan tak tentu arah, Sakura hanya ingin bertemu bungsu Uchiha itu namun dia tak tahu di mana pemuda itu.

Kakinya berhenti saat berada di depan sebuah ruangan dan saat dia hendak membuka pintunya,

"Sakura, kau kah itu?" Sebuah suara menghentikannya.

* * *

 **To be Continue**

* * *

 **Hola! balik lagi bawa fict baru :D fict ini spesial buat kakakku, kak Mikan Geun Seuk yang selalu sabar nunggu chapter satu dari fict ini dan dua lainnya tapi baru sanggup publish yang ini #maaf. Makasih juga kakak udah ngedukung dari segala arah dan itu bikin aku pengen cepet nyelesain chapter satunya karena ndak mau kak Mikan nunggu meski hasilnya tetep aja sependek ini :(  
**

 **dan makasih buat yang udah mau nyempetin baca fict ndak jelas buatan aku #banget**

 **saran, kritik dan segala tanggapan lainnya tak terima di kotak review maupun PM.**

 **Sampai jumpa**

 **Dilla Riri 2.0/2.3**


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke memandang malas ke arah temannya yang satu ini, putra tunggal keluarga Uzumaki yang dengan lahap menandaskan semangkuk ramen berukuran besar.

"Kudengar dari Itachi-nii ada seorang gadis yang tinggal di rumahmu, siapa namanya?" Kedua mata biru laut itu memandang kedua manik Sasuke yang tampak malas.

"Hn," cih, lagi lagi gadis tukang cari perhatian itu.

"Kau sepertinya tak menyukainya?" Uzumaki Naruto mengenal sosok pria itu lebih dari sehari bahkan lebih dari satu dasawarsa, sebuah kilatan tak suka dapat Naruto lihat di kedua manik hitam Sasuke dan saat itu pula dia tahu jika itu adalah topik sensitif bagi Uchiha Sasuke.

Kilatan kedua manik hitamnya menajam saat melihat sosok gadis berhelaian merah muda itu tersenyum simpul pada seseorang yang tentunya Sasuke kenal.

'Apa hubungan mereka?' Sasuke tampak semakin tak menyukai gadis itu.

'Gadis menyebalkan,' Gadis itu nampak seolah tak menghiraukan semua yang di sekitarnya selain pemuda yang mengajaknya bicara. Dia bahkan seolah tak keberatan saat dengan jelas suara bisikan keras para murid di kelas yang mengejeknya.

Uchiha Sasuke tak mengerti tentang gadis itu dan itu entah kenapa membuatnya semakin tak menyukai sosok gadis berhelaian merah muda itu.

* * *

 **Tortoise**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter III**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A NARUTO FanFiction**

 **With standart disclaimer applied**

 **.**

 **Alternative Universe (AU) ll Out of Character ll Typo ll DLDR! ll Etc.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Uchiha Sasuke x Haruno Sakura**

 **Teens + ll Drama ll Romance ll Hurt/Comfort ll Etc.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Pandangan tak suka kembali Sasuke layangkan pada gadis itu saat melihat kakaknya tengah mengajari gadis itu.

Jam telah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam dan dia baru saja pulang. Alasannya? Dia hanya tak ingin melihat wajah gadis itu, mudah saja baginya untuk bilang dia ingin menginap di rumah Naruto tapi kakaknya beserta kepalanya yang keras itu berhasil menyuruhnya untuk pulang.

Pandangannya bertemu dengan kedua iris berwarna hijau daun itu dan kedua manik yang berbinar dan senyum simpul yang Sakura berikan padanya.

Sasuke tak menyukainya, seolah tatapan tajam yang dia layangkan pada gadis itu sama sekali tak dihiraukan olehnya dan Uchiha Sasuke benci dihiraukan.

Uchiha Itachi merasa sosok yang dianggapnya adik itu sama sekali tak mrmperhatikan penjelasannya dan saat kedua mata hitamnya melirik ke arah gadis itu, gadis itu sendiri tengah tersenyum simpul dan kedua matanya tertuju pada sesuatu di belakangnya. Karena penasaran dia mencoba ikut menoleh ke belakangnya dan dapat dilihatnya sosok adiknya dengan seragam sekolahnya yang tampak kusut.

"Aku tak sadar jika kau telah pulang," ujarnya

"Tentu saja kau tak sadar, sesuatu membuatmu lebih lamban," Itachi melihat kedua mata Sasuke yang melirik sebentar ke arah Sakura dan setelahnya dia naik ke lantai atas.

Dia mengerti maksud adiknya itu. Sangat.

* * *

Sasuke memandang jenuh buku pelajaran yang tengah dibacanya, pikirannya terlalu terpaku pada gadis berhelaian merah muda yang tidur di kamar sebelah. Mengacak helaian biru kehitaman miliknya dan berjalan menuju balkon.

Kedua iris kelam itu memandang bulan dengan tatapan lelah, meski awalnya samar tapi mulai terdengar jelas. Kepalanya ditolehkan ke arah kamar di sebelahnya. Dapat dilihat gadis itu tengah berada di balik tirai yang menutup pintu kaca menuju balkon kamar.

"Kau sangat cantik dan itu membuatku iri," Sasuke dapat dengan jelas melihat bayangan gadis itu, dia tengah mengoleskan cat dari kuas ke kanvas.

"Ne... bagaimana menurutmu tentang lagunya?" Sejenak, bayangan gadis itu mengangkat ponselnya dan menempelkannya di telinga, bayangan gadis itu menghentikan gerakan mengoles kanvasnya.

"Aku bertemu senpai lagi, kau tahu dia masih sama, dia masih tampan bahkan sangat tampan," bayangan gadis itu tampak mengangguk kecil dengan ponsel yang masih tertempel di telinganya.

"Sayangnya dia sudah punya kekasih tapi aku menyukainya, sangat menyukainya," bayangan kepala gadis itu terlihat menoleh ke sebuah arah.

Bayangan gadis itu berdiri dan memandang kanvas di depannya. "Kurasa sudah terlalu malam, sebaiknya aku tidur. Maaf, aku ingin sekali berbicara banyak denganmu tapi aku harus sekolah besok," gadis itu mengangkat kanvas dari penyangganya.

"Oyasuminasai, Shi-chan."

Lampu kamar gadis itu dimatikan, Sasuke terlalu terpaku pada ucapan gadis itu, dia belum mengerti. Gadis itu dapat berbicara dengan orang yang dipanggilnya Shi itu? Jadi selama ini gadis itu hanya bersandiwara, kesulitan bicara dan segalanya yang membuat Sasuke muak pada gadis itu hanyalah sebuah sandiwara? Gadis itu patut mendapatkan penghargaan karena berhasil menipu ketiga anggota keluarganya.

Sasuke menyeringai tipis, setipis lembaran tisu. Sasuke akan dengan senang hati memberikan gadis itu 'penghargaan' dan akan ia pastikan itu tak akan pernah gadis itu lupakan.

* * *

 **Brak**

"Eh!" Sakura mengerjapkan kedua kelopak matanya polos, dia tak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada pemuda di depannya itu, tapi mungkin satu hal yang Sakura tahu dan dia bahkan sering melihat tatapan itu. Tak suka dan mengintimidasi.

"Aku tahu apa yang kau sembunyikan dari semua orang."

Sakura masih belum mengerti apa maksud pemuda itu, bukankah beberapa menit yang lalu mereka baik baik saja diatas sepeda motor milik pemuda itu dalam perjalanan ke sekolah? Bahkan dia dapat melihat senyum tipis yang pemuda itu berikan pada bibi Mikoto. Lalu saat mereka tiba di jalan yang cukup sepi, pemuda itu mematikan mesin motornya dan menarik Sakura turun dari boncengan pemuda itu lalu membuat Sakura terhimpit antar pemuda itu dan pagar tembok di belakangnya.

"Sandiwara mu mungkin bisa menipu semua orang, tapi tidak denganku. Aku tahu rahasiamu."

Sakura kembali mengerjap "eh ... _himitsu_? _Nani_ ... _desu ka_?" Sasuke berdecih pelan, gadis dihadapannya itu masih bersandiwara.

Sasuke melonggarkan himpitannya pada gadis itu dan menghidupkan mesin motornya. "Aku belum melepasmu," dan Sasuke mengendarai motornya, meninggalkan Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum tipis saat memandang kepergian pemuda itu.

"Sakura, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Sakura menoleh ke arah belakang dan menemukan sosok senpainya dan dia tersenyum simpul.

* * *

"Apa kau mau ikut ekstra melukis?"

"Eng ... ano ... wakaranai,"

"Kau masih sama ya?"

Sakura hanya tersenyum mendengar hal itu. Kini dia duduk diboncengan sepeda milik senpainya itu, dia beruntung karena senpainya itu mau memberinya tumpangan.

"Ikutlah, aku ingin tahu seberapa berkembang kau sekarang terutama dalam hal 'itu'," Sakura tersentak pelan, dia terlihat gugup. Hal inilah yang paling membuat dia tampak tak baik-baik saja.

"Eto ... hanya sedikit, _demo_ ... eng ... eto ...,"

"Santai saja Sakura, kau mungkin sudah terbiasa dengan hal 'itu' tapi tak kusangka masih sama."

"Ne ... Senpai."

"Nani?"

"Arigatou, hontou arigatou."

Dia menyukai senpainya sangat, karena pemuda itulah dia bisa melalui semuanya hingga sekarang.

* * *

Sakura tak menyangka hari ini selebaran ekstra kurikuler sekolah telah dibagikan. Hari ini semua murid dibebaskan dari pelajaran dan mereka bisa bebas memilih ekstra kulikuler mana yang ingin dipilih. Beberapa senior tingkat dua dan tiga sibuk dengan promosi mereka.

"Sakura!" Sakura menoleh saat suara dari senpainya itu memanggilnya, Sakura tersenyum simpul saat senpainya itu melambaikan tangan menyuruhnya mendekat.

Sakura mendekat tepat di depan meja yang berisi formulir pendaftaran klub melukis. "Jadi bagaimana? Apa kau mau ikut?"

"Eng ... ano ... senp-"

"Wah, aku sudah dapat tanda tanganmu," Sakura mengerjapkan matanya, memandang tangannya yang dipegang senpainya di atas meja dan memegang sebuah ballpoint.

" _Gomenne_ ," senpainya itu melepas tangannya dari Sakura dan mengambil formulir itu. "Un ... _daijobu_ , senpai," Sakura senang saat senpainya itu tersenyum. "Biar aku yang akan mengisinya sebagai permintaan maaf." Sakura hanya memperhatikan sosok senpainya yang sibuk mengisi formulir dan terkadang Sakura menjawab pertanyaan senpainya itu.

Mendengar ucapan selesai dari senpainya itu membuat Sakura memilih pergi dari sana karena tak ingin mengganggu kegiatan senpainya itu.

Teriakan heboh membuat Sakura menoleh ke arah lapangan basket, merasa penasaran Sakura memasuki gedung tersebut, dapat dilihat olehnya para gadis yang meneriaki nama para pemain.

Sakura melihat ke lapangan, dia tersenyum simpul saat menemukan sosok Uchiha Sasuke yang berada di dalamnya. Sosok itu terlihat serius namun setitik rasa bebas dapat Sakura lihat di kedua iris kelam itu.

"Pandai sekali mereka merebut perhatian," seorang gadis berhelaian kuning keemasan nampak mengeluh. "Bukankah itu pemandangan yang wajar, Ino?" Sosok gadis berhelain coklat yang dicepol di kedua sisinya itu menanggapi keluhan gadis yang dipanggilnya Ino.

"Cih licik, menggunakan para anak populer untuk menarik banyak murid untuk mendaftar. Dasar!"

"Bukankah itu trik lama mereka sejak dulu? Dari pada kau mengurusi klub basket lebih baik kau ikut aku mengurusi anak baru di klub bela diri."

Sakura menoleh ke arah dua sosok yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Sakura tak mengerti tapi kedua sosok itu menarik perhatiannya, sangat. Terutama gadis yang berhelaian kuning keemasan dengan kedua iris lautnya, Sakura mengenal gadis itu. Sangat.

Terlalu fokus pada kedua sosok itu, Sakura tak menyadari permaian basket yang mulai memanas.

"AWAS!" Sakura menoleh ke arah lapangan basket itu, dia dapat melihat bola basket yang melayang padanya.

 **Bruk**

Sakura jatuh terduduk dengan pandangan berkunang dan darah mengalir dari kedua lubang hidungnya dan dahinya, dia dapat melihat sosok pemuda yang berjalan ke arahnya sebelum dia pingsan.

* * *

 **To Be Continue**

* * *

Maaf jika updatenya lama :( chap 1 dan 2 udah tak rapiin jadi satu, semoga suka. dan buat chap ini makasih buat yang udah, fav, follow, maupun review. maa belum bisa bales review kalian :( dan terakhir, kritik, saran dan semua temannya saya tampung di kolom review maupun PM.

 **See you in next chap :)**

 **Dilla Riri**


End file.
